New kind of magic
by Silver J
Summary: It's been three years since the Volturi's visit. And now Olympic covens and three La Push shape-shifters are asked to go to certain school. TwilghtXHarry Potter On hold for a moment
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

Also keep in mind that I'll be doing a different Point of View in this story, one chapter could be in Edward's pov and another chapter could be in Jacob's pov. So keep your eyes peeled for that.

**EPOV**

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

I looked at my wife, Bella, staring at me. She was now putting Reneesmee to her bed, now having body of ten years old, not three, and was looking at me lovingly. God, I loved that look.

"Nothing."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Two things. First, next week is Reneesmee's birthday. So I need your help to find the nicest gift for our daughter. Second, do you know how they are going to solve Alice's clothing problem?" asked Bella as she sat down next to me. "I do not want any more new clothes."

"Well, I don't know, love. Right now, Carlisle is having thought that Alice should empty out our family's entire closets at the end of the year." I said to her as I pulled her close.

We listened to Alice, Carlisle and Jasper's argument silently.

_"Alice, please."_

_"Jasper, did you know that you wore that shirt for five times? And Emmett wore that pants for seven times! I cannot stand it and your closets need new clothes anyway."_

_"Alice, how about this? You can empty out our closets at the end of the year. That way, you have some time of choosing our clothes. And I'm sure Bella and Edward's closet need some new clothes by then."_

And so, Alice agreed to Carlisle's suggestion. Bella groaned, being afraid to what kind of clothes Alice will put into our closet.

I just chuckled, resting my lips onto side of Bella's forehead.

"Why did he say that? He knows that it's the magic phrase to Alice." said Bella as she leaned against me. Even though she was a vampire, she still had my favorite scent.

"What's your magic phrase?" I asked to her.

"It's 'I love you' from you." said Bella. "I thought you already knew that."

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't."

We didn't say anything after that. We listened to our family's activity. Sound of video game and voices, probably Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Jake, and Mark, who was our frequent visitor along with Seth and Jake, also a newcomer in La Push one year ago and now working as a twenty-two year old doctor in a hospital where Carlisle works, cheering and cursing in front of screen like crazy. Everyone says that he looks like twenty-five when he's twenty-two. But it didn't fool us or the wolves; I should call them shape-shifters now, because he stopped his growth considering he's one of La Push pack.

I tried to picture Carlisle cheering in front of screen like crazy, because Mark is probably doing that, but I couldn't. Maybe because of Carlisle's age or his usual calm expression.

Sound of orchestra and singing, probably Carlisle and Esme, listening to classic or opera. I am getting fond of Carlisle and Esme's collection of classic and opera CD, but my brothers are not. Rosalie and Alice just basically ignore it and pretend to like it whenever the music is on. My Bella is getting used to it, and borrowed a few CDs from Carlisle and Esme. Clicking of keyboard, probably Carlisle researching and Alice is looking up the designer's clothes. Metals clinking, probably Rosalie working on her car, maybe modifying her car's engine so that it will go faster, or maybe she's simply replacing parts.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bella.

"Trying to picture Carlisle cheering in front of screen like other boys in the house."

Bella giggled. "I would take pictures and post it on the internet if he really did that."

"And then we have to move somewhere far away where there is no internet." I said as I kissed her on her forehead than to her lips.

Suddenly, there was fluttering of wings and there was an owl tapping on our window. I stood up and opened it, leaving wide-eyed Bella on the sofa, and owl stretched out his leg. Two letters were tied on to it, with scripts that I saw long time ago. It can't be. It's impossible.

I untied the letters off of the owl's leg, owl flew off, and I closed the window, and walked back to bewildered Bella.

Then our cottage door flew open and Alice walked in. "Emergency family meeting. Let's go."

A/N: I do not know Reneesmee's physical appearance after three years, so after many debates with my Twilight-obssessed friend, we agreed that she would have ten-year-old body. Also I do not have any grudges toward any of the characters, so if I offended Carlisle fans out there, I'm deeply sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

**A/N: The bolded phrases were copied from _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_.**

**BPOV**

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked as we were running toward the Cullen's household, which took us about three seconds.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will explain to you and to the shape-shifters when we get there." said Alice as we walked into the house.

There were only silence filled the entire house. No sounds of video games, music, clicking of keyboard, or metals clashing together. Instead, there were murmurs in the living room, and at the center of the living room stood Carlisle.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" asked Jake in annoyed tone. Rosalie shot a would-you-please-shut-up look toward him in vampire speed. Good thing Jake missed that.

"C'mon, love." said Edward as he steered me to where three shape-shifters were sitting. I didn't hold my breath, because if your daughter's soul mate is shape-shifter and has scent that is hated by vampires, you tend to get to use to the smell.

"I guess Bella, Jake, Seth, and Mark needs some explaination. Everyone else, except Esme, please go to their room." said Carlisle in gentle commanding voice. Without any signs of protest, all the Cullens kids went upstairs. Before going upstairs, Edward handed me one of the envelopes, addressed to me.

"Alright, now is the time to answer your questions. These envelopes that I'm holding," said Carlisle as he gave each of the three people an envelope, again, each addressed to them, "came from Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"What? You're joking, right?" said Seth as he inspected his letter. Then I looked at mine, **the envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp**. I turned the envelope. I saw** a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter **_**H**_**.**

"No, he's not joking, Seth." said Esme. "Open your letters, there will be supply lists to the school."

I opened mine. Inside there were supply list of Hogwarts. One pair of protective dragon hide gloves? And there was list of books needed for the course. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ by Miranda Goshawk? Apparantly, Cullens were pulling pranks on me, Jake, Seth, and Mark. Well, it's working.

"How come I don't have supply list?" asked Mark as he pulled out another parchment. He read it for few seconds and said, "Never mind. It says here that I'll be working as assistant school doctor."

"When and where are we going to get this? We certainly can't get these from Forks. And does Hogwarts comes with vampire stuff?" I asked to Carlisle as I put the parchments inside the envelope.

"You'll understand after my explanation." said Carlisle. "Hogwarts is located in the wizarding world that is in Britain. And of course, you know that Hogwarts is school for wizards and witches. When you get the letter from Hogwarts, it means you are either a wizard or a witch. Right now, headmaster of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, who we helped out fourteen years ago. It was to help him bring down most powerful dark wizard of all, Lord Voldemort, also known as Dark Lord. But somehow, he got destroyed by one year old boy-Jake tried to hold in his laughter along with others, including me- named Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And now, Dumbledore and some people think that Dark Lord has returned. But sadly, Ministry of Magic doesn't believe him or Harry, who witnessed the return of Dark Lord. And he probably wants us to return to school, helping him as much as we can, since the Ministry doesn't support his statement."

"Whoa, so it's true? All of it?" asked Seth eagerly.

"But if we are wizards and witch, how come our letters came late?" I asked to Carlisle. And, of course, Jake, Seth, and Mark all asked Carlisle, "Why?"

"Because you can't fool Dumbledore, I think he already knows that Edward and Bella got married and we allied -Carlisle looked at three shape shifters- with you guys. And I also think that Dumbledore saw a potential in you guys, which is enough to enroll in Hogwarts. Also, hate to tell you this, Hogwarts only accepts British wizards and witches, until now." said Carlisle.

"Well, we'll show them how good we are." declared Jake as he stood up.

"I don't want to burst your bubbles Jake, but you have to learn five-year worth of education in few weeks." said Esme. "And for you, Mark, you have to learn medicines of wizarding world and seven-year worth of education." There were complaints coming from all three people, especially Mark, having to learn so much during next few weeks. For me, it didn't matter because of extra time you get during the night. I'm sure my family could teach me those stuff faster than them.

"So who's the school doctor? Considering that I'm the assistant." asked Mark.

"I am." said Carlisle. "You better get your materials needed for this trip. So I suggest you explain to your parents-Carlisle looked at Seth, Jake, and then me-that you are going to the Britain with me for few months because of this. Except you, Bella, you will tell Charlie that you, Edward, and rest of us are going to Britain because of my job. This will be our cover story, so I suggest you to tell your parents-Carlisle again looked at Seth and Jake- so they know what to say whenever Charlie asks for any extra information. And the reason why you are going with us is because we invited you to go with us. So does everybody understand?"

"For us, we have to explain to our parents this Dark Lord business, the cover story to tell our parents is that you guys are going to Britain because of your job and we're going because you invited us. Simple." summarized Jake.

"For me, I'm leaving Forks to follow your family to Britain because of your job. Nice and simple."

"Alright, we're leaving day after tomorrow. So I suggest you get all of your needed supplies by tomorrow." said Carlisle.

"What about our school supplies?" asked Jake.

"We'll take care of it." said Esme.

And like they were on signal, all the Cullen kids came down the stairs. Edward stood in front of me, kissed on my forehead than to my lips.

"So I guess you found out about another secret of ours." said Edward as we were walking out of the house.

"How many secrets do you have?"

"A hundred and fifty." said Edward sarcastically. I giggled.

"Can't wait to tell Reneesmee. She'll be so thrilled."

"I'm sure she will."

We didn't say anything after that. Because he knew that I was imagining Reneesmee's reaction and me in witch's clothing. With wands and all.

**A/N: From now on, I'll refer Jake, Seth, and Mark as shape-shifters, not werewolves. Because it was proven in _Breaking Dawn_ that the packs weren't werewolves, but shape-shifters.**

**Also when you are reviewing, constructive critisism is welcomed. But no flaming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

Next morning, Bella and Edward told Reneesmee about Hogwarts. She seemed confused at first, but after some questions and answers going back and forth, she finally understood.

"So, I'm a witch?" asked Reneesmee.

"We don't know that now, sweetheart. But when you are eleven, I'm sure the letter will come to you." said Edward sweetly as he placed her onto his lap. "You can take care of yourself while mom and dad are in class, right? After all, you are a big girl now."

"Don't worry, I can play with Grandpa Carlisle and Mark while you guys are in class." said Reneesmee cheerfully.

"That's my girl." said Bella.

"Ok, Reneesmee, while mom goes off to visit Grandpa Charlie, you and I are going to pack." said Edward as Reneesmee jumped off of his lap. She was soon zooming around the cottage carrying trunk that was coincidentally besides the sofa.

"Good luck with Charlie."

"Good luck with controlling her."

After two hours, Bella returned with the good news; Charlie didn't object with Carlisle's sudden "job change".

"How did he take it?" asked Edward as closed the Bella's suitcase that Reneesmee (and Alice) packed.

"Well, he said, "No surprise there. You and Edward always do everything together. Also, I always suspected that Dr. Cullen will move his job. He's too good to be here in Forks" "

"Well, that's comforting. I don't know that Carlisle should take last two statements as compliment or an insult." said Edward as he was sitting down on a sofa.

"That's Charlie for you." said Bella as she sat next to him. "Do you think he'll suspect something when we don't contact him or come back after god knows how many months, or years?"

"Bella, you are forgetting something. Being witch doesn't mean that you can't send him a postcard or letters to him."

"Still, it would be too awkward for me to go to post office after being in wizarding world for long time."

"And how will you live as a vampire and a witch at a same time?"

"I'll manage."

By next morning, all the soon-to-be wizards and witch stood on Cullen's lawn. The shape shifters packed very lightly, having one trunk per person.

The Cullens, however, had much more luggage than them; because Alice wants to all the Cullens to soil all their clothes as much as possible. At least one person had two trunks and one backpack But Bella, holding Reneesmee's hand with one hand, and Edward had two huge trunks.

"Alright, so are we all here? Excellent." said Carlisle. "Alright now, we'll be apparating to our meeting place with Dumbledore. And I'm guessing everyone, except Bella, Jake, Seth, and Mark, knows where we are going."

"Wait, apparating? What is that?" asked Seth.

"It means when you appear from one place to another." explained Esme.

"Oh."

"So are we going to learn it or what?" asked Jake.

"Well, maybe. Because we are going to start at fifth grade and they usually teach apparating during sixth grade." said Edward.

"Aah, that sucks." muttered Jake

"Alright, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward, take each of the first timers-Carlisle smiled at Jake, Mark, Bella, and Seth.-and we will apparate after count of three. One…Two…Three!"

And with that, they disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you guys. But don't worry, next chapter will be longer than this.**

**And as always, reviews and constructive critisms are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

* * *

"Pop!"

With that sound, twelve people appeared in dark hallway. People who were experienced in wizarding world took out their wands and lit it. For people who were there for the first time couldn't hide their astonishment. Because there weird-looking heads mounted on plaques on the wall.

"What in the world is that?" asked Mark with disgust.

"It's the beheaded house elves' head from previous ages." explained Esme.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Bella.

"Well, this is the headquarters of Order of Phoenix. And it is owned by Sirius Black-" Carlisle got interrupted by Seth.

"Hey, Jake, is Sirius Black one of your relatives?" asked Seth.

"No. I didn't know a person named Sirius Black until now." said Jacob as Carlisle led the way; they descended down the staircase, through the door and curtains. Then Carlisle leads them to another door and behind it, there were five adults and two teens sat around the table.

One who sat in the middle between two people had twinkling blue eyes with half-moon spectacles in front of it, long and crooked nose, and had silver beard. His name was Albus Dumbledore or Professor Dumbledore.

One who sat left of him sat tired looking man with gray hair and patched and shabby cloak, but had hint of cheeriness. His name was Remus Lupin.

Right of Albus Dumbledore sat stern-looking woman who was wearing square glasses with her hair in a tight bun. Her name was Minerva McGonagall or Professor McGonagall.

Next to Remus Lupin sat plump woman with flaming red hair with pursed lips, apparently disapproving arrival of vampires. Her name was Molly Weasley or Mrs. Weasley.

Next to her sat the man with long dark hair with bored expression and looked like that he wasn't interested in new arrivals. His name was Sirius Black.

Next to him sat two teens. One teen was a girl with bushy hair and with expression that she was awestruck with appearance of new arrivals. Her name was Hermione Granger.

Another teen was tall, had flaming hair like Mrs. Weasley, freckles and long nose. He also had same expression like Hermione, but his main focus was Rosalie. His name was Ron Weasley.

"Welcome, old friend," said Professor Dumbledore as he stood up with open arms. "I see that you have new addition to your family." He looked over his spectacle to Bella and Reneesmee.

"Good to be back. And not only we have new addition to my family, we have new allies to lend extra help." said Carlisle.

"Jacob Black, nice to meet you." said Jacob with a nod.

"Black? Any relation to Sirius Black?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, I'm not related to Sirius Black." said Jacob with little annoyance.

"Hello, sir. My name is Mark Cierga. Nice to meet you." said Mark.

"Seth Clearwater, sir." said Seth following Mark.

"Bella Cullen, sir. And here is my daughter, Reneesmee." said Bella as she placed her hand on Reneesmee's shoulder. Reneesmee smiled and said, "Hello."

"How did she…?" asked Dumbledore not finishing his sentence.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." said Carlisle with a smile.

"Very well, but please be sure to call me Albus. But be sure to call me Professor Dumbledore in school." said Professor Dumbledore with smile. "And now, introduction time."

Professor McGonagall stood up. "I'm Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress in Hogwarts. I am head of Gryffindor House and teach Transfiguration." Then she sat down.

Lupin stood up. "I'm Remus Lupin, but you can call me Remus, and welcome back." said Lupin. "And I'm sure to the new people that you'll enjoy wizarding world." Then he sat back down.

Next was Mrs. Weasley. She was little upset that she has to introduce herself in front of vampires. "Welcome to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, headquarters to Order of Phoenix. I'm Mrs. Weasley." Then she sat back down.

Then Sirius, with false enthusiasm, stood up. "Name's Sirius Black, and welcome to my home." Then he sat down with bored expression.

"What's gotten into him?" Bella muttered to Edward fast.

"Well, he's upset because he doesn't get any action in Order. Ministry is looking for him because he is escaped convict from Azkaban, wizards' prison, and everybody thinks that he's a murderer when he's not. " Edward explained to Bella in eighth of a second.

Then it was two teens' turn. First, bushy-haired girl stood up and spoke, "My name is Hermione Granger, and it's nice to meet you. And if you guys need any help, don't hesitate to ask." Then Hermione sat down as red-haired teen stood up.

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you." He was nervous to say that because of Rosalie's beauty. Edward snickered softly, as he leaned toward Rosalie saying, "He's got a crush on you." Hearing that, Emmett growled softly and Rosalie smirked as she stroked her husband's hand as a sign to calm down.

Dumbledore began to open his mouth. "So I'm guessing everyone knows why we are here. Everyone, meet Carlisle and his family," He indicated to the person he was referring, "Carlisle Cullen, who is my old friend and head of his coven, Esme Cullen, wife to Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Hale, who can control person's emotion to his will, Alice Cullen, who is married to Jasper Hale and can see possible future, Edward Cullen, who is married to Bella here, can see people's mind, and Rosalie Hale, wife to Emmett Cullen. Also Jacob, Mark, and Seth are a shape-shifter, who can turn into a wolf, but they're not an animagi or werewolves-"Sorry about that, Moony" remarked Sirius. -Now, they are here as member of Order of Phoenix and new addition to our school."

"What? But if they didn't go to Hogwarts, how could they be members of Order of Phoenix?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, we did go to Hogwarts and graduated, for few times." said Rosalie. "Not much to do when you live forever."

"Also, it's Bella, Jake, Seth, and Mark who didn't go to Hogwarts, so they can't be members of Order yet. And to prepare their enrollment to Hogwarts, Bella, Jake, and Seth are going to learn five-year worth of magic during next few weeks. Also since Mark and I are going to work as school doctor, he has to learn seven-year worth of magic and wizarding world medicines during next few weeks." said Carlisle.

"Which will be impossible." muttered Mark.

"C'mon, Mark, old buddy, old pal! You can do it." said Jacob smiling and mockingly.

"Hold on, school doctor? What happened to Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.

"She resigned, saying that she'll no longer work for the school that doesn't care about students' safety." replied Professor McGonagall.

"She's got a point, I mean, dementors and dragons? They were pretty dangerous." said Ron.

"So anyway, how will this work?" asked Remus.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jacob, and Seth will go to Hogwarts as students, keeping their eyes on any suspicious movements inside and outside of school. Dark Lord will be preying on Harry Potter, so keep an eye on his surroundings. Now, Carlisle and Mark will go to Hogwarts as staff, but they are to patrol around the school during the night, again, for any suspicious movements. And if possible, patrol around outside of school for any unusual happening. Now, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will stay back and try to recruit members for the Order as much as possible and go on a patrol. Also Alice will keep her eyes on Dark Lord, to, at least, try to predict his actions. Any questions?" explained Professor Dumbledore.

Cullens didn't say anything, including three shape shifters. Then Mark asked to the Cullens, "Aren't you guys are supposed to ask where to hunt?"

"Don't worry, we got our foods. That's why we are carrying two trunks," said Emmett as he was indicating to his two trunks "one for our clothes and one for bags of animal blood." He added.

"And what if it runs out?" asked Bella.

"Then we have to refill it by hunting somewhere far away from Hogwarts." answered Alice.

Then all the people sitting looked at all those luggages carried by Cullens disgustingly, not including Dumbledore, fearing that some of those bags contain animal blood.

"Now, Molly, could you be kind enough to show our visitors to their rooms?" asked Dumbledore casually.

"Sure." said Mrs. Weasley weakly, yet to come out of trauma.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry to those who are waiting for me to upload my new chapter. And thank you for being patient with my procrastinating. Constructive Critisism (C.C) is welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for people who waited for new chapters for months. I had stored all of my stories in my flash drive and the contents were ****all deleted for some odd reason. So I had to rewrite the story again. Again, I am so sorry.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

**Seth's POV**

"Well, this is comfy." said Jacob as he shifted around.

"At least they had spare room for us." stated Mark. "Uh..Jake? Your arm is kinda bugging me." he added.

"Well, so-_rry_!" apologized Jacob with sarcasm.

I tried to get into more comfortable position, trying to sleep. I was still going over names of people that I got introduced in the afternoon and also the school books that Carlisle and Esme bought for us. It was all very interesting, and yet, a lot to learn. Mark was so deeply into the wizarding medical books that Carlisle bought, he even forgot to introduce himself to the new group of wizards and witches who came over in the afternoon. He could be such a nerd sometimes. As for Jake, he read five-year worth of Transfiguration. As for me, five-year worth of Defense against Dark Arts, very fascinating subject. Also tomorrow, Carlisle and Esme are taking Bella, Jake, Mark, and I to someplace called Diagon Alley to get our wands and school robes.

"Jake, I'm sorry. But can you please stop shifting around? You almost slammed me into the wall." I said to him really softly, considering that Jake's temper is rising and we are all cramped up, like our beds; three beds, shoved against to the wall, and was placed right next to each other, and when I mean right next to each other, I mean right _next_ to each other. Also the beds were short for us that our part of leg that was below knee was dangling off of the bed. The Grimmauld Place had few places that were suitable for sleeping, and almost all of them were occupied.

"Dammit! I had it, if I cannot sleep well as human, at least I would be able to sleep well as a wolf!" Jake yelled as he crawled out of his bed. I looked at him along with Mark. He began to throw off of his clothes and phased. Soon, we had russet colored wolf staring at us. He yelped at us softly once and curled up into the ball and began to snore. Mark and I looked at each other, thinking of same thing: personal space. Well, we did promise each other to not to look at each other's dream while in wolf form. So, following Jake's example, we began to undress ourselves and phased. Soon, I was looking at red brown colored wolf. Then we curled up and began to snore.

I was in a dreamland. Finding my soul mate, just like Jake. I was happy, very, very happy. Then I felt tickle on my nose, I ignored it by sniffing my nose. Snickers. Tickle, sniff, snickers. Tickle, sniff, snickers. It had repeated several times. I dared not to open my eyes, because my dream was so good. Another tickling. With annoyance, I opened my eyes. And there they were, sitting in front of me and looking at me with smile across their face. I phased back to my old self, to have talk with these two.

"What the hell, guys?" I asked to them, annoyed, as I was pulled on my pants.

"C'mon, we tried to wake you up for five minutes now, and all we get is that?" asked Mark as he sat down on the bed.

"For what reason were you guys trying to wake me up for five minutes?"

"Well, we thought that you should wake up considering that you snore like hell." said Jake smiling.

"Gee, thank you for waking me up from my absolutely wonderful dream! And what do you mean that I snore like hell?" I yelled at them.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's cranky." said Mark as he stood up. They approached me, smirking. Then Jake pinned me down to the floor, making me to face the floor, and said to Mark, "What do you say? Wanna cheer up cranky boy?"

"It will be my pleasure." said Mark as he sat down, grasped my ankle. Then Jake stood up, sat next to Mark and grasped my other ankle. Uh-oh..

Then with sudden jolt, tickles began to travel through my body rapidly as they started to tickle my feet. I begged them to stop, but they started to tickle faster. Tears began to trickle down my face and I started to bang my fists on the floor, laughing like crazy.

Hearing the commotion, door flew open. Hermione and Bella with Nessie stood at the doorway. Hermione gasped, seeing two men tickling each foot of shirtless man. Yeah, I would be shocked too when I'm in her position. Bella stood there, trying to stifle her laugh, while Nessie's face filled with glee.

"Um..this is not what it looks like?" said Mark as he quickly stood up and backed away from me.

"You see, he was snoring like hell, and we've been woken up by it and…" said Jake as he tried to explain the situation.

"You wanted to punish him by tickling him?" asked Bella as I stood up and walked across the room to get my t-shirt off of my bed.

"Well, yeah." Jake replied

"Wherever did you get that idea to tickle him?" asked Bella.

"Well, my sisters did it to me when I was ten years old." muttered Jake.

"Wish I could see that. No, let me rephrase that. I wish Renesmee could see her soul mate getting tickled by his two older sisters. Now if you guys are done with your "punishment", come downstairs for breakfast. And Seth, you do snore a bit loud." said Bella as she was ushering Hermione, who didn't came out of trauma, and Nessie, who were glancing at Jake with a smile.

"Well, that was very awkward. Let's just promise to ourselves to not do it again." I suggested as I was walking toward the door.

"Agreed."

"Yep."

On our way to the kitchen, all the Cullens were drinking from that packet of blood, except Jasper who were drinking larger packet than the rest of the Cullens. Jake relaxed himself when he didn't find Nessie with them. When we entered kitchen, there she was, eating eggs and bacons. She did get used to the human food because Jake always fed her some portions of food from his plate whenever he came over to their house. Hermione seemed to got out of her trauma, seeing that she was making conversation with Bella. Ron was sitting across Hermione eating his breakfast. Jake sat right next to Nessie, pretending to steal food from her plate. Mrs. Weasley asked us what we wanted. She said that she had eggs and bacon, toasts, and muffins, porridge, and kippers. I don't know about Jake and Mark, but I wondered, "What the hell are kippers?"

"Eggs and bacon, please." said Jake as he began to tickle Nessie lightly on the neck as she squirmed, laughing.

"Just muffins would be nice." said Mark as he sat down on a chair and reached for an abandoned newspaper. On it, all the pictures of Professor Dumbledore and boy who I didn't recognize were moving. Mark seemed fascinated by moving pictures like three year old boy seeing magic tricks.

"I'll just have toasts, please." I requested to Mrs. Weasley as I sat down between Mark and Jake.

Soon, some people we met yesterday began to come through the door. "Mad-eye" Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Kingsley came into the kitchen along with several people that we don't recognize. They murmured and whispered to each other at the corner of the kitchen until Mrs. Weasley quickly placed our foods on the table and ushered them outside, silently scolding them for talking that in front of us.

"What," said Jake as the door closed "was that about?"

"They are probably discussing about something for the Order." said Hermione as she began to nibble on her toast.

"Actually, they weren't" said Bella as she stood up. "They are talking about Harry Potter." She added as she exited the kitchen.

"Bloody hell, how does she know that?" asked Ron as the door closed.

"Vampire hearing." replied Jake as he dropped his fork on the plate. "Better get used to it. It gets real annoying at first, but as time goes by, you get used to it. Trust me, we know."

Seeing that Mark didn't even finish his breakfast unlike Jake; he was eating slowly because he couldn't get his eyes off of the newspaper, I began to wolf down my toasts. As I ate I thought: 'This is going to be heck of an interesting year.

**A/N: Some people had sent me a lot of PMs that Renesmee should be about 17 right now, but hey, it's my story. So deal with it. Also, I was in Seth's situation when I was in summer camp. Did you know that when your feet are getting tickled you're most likely to drool?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In order to make up my delay, I'm posting another chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter series. If I did, those two series will continue on.

"Now, that was awesome!" exclaimed Mark, followed by Jacob and Seth, as he entered into their room. He dumped his packages on a bed, ripped out wrapping of his wand container, and took out his wand. Jacob did same thing, only he was very enthusiastic about it and ripped the wrapping to shreds. Mark got one of Charms books while Jacob got one of Transfiguration books and began to flipping through the page. As Seth was ripping off the wrappers, they selected one spell and began to say incantation and wand waving of it. When Seth got his wand out of the box, he looked over their shoulder to find out what spell they were trying to do. Mark was trying to do Summoning Charm and for Jacob, he was trying to do Vanishing spell.

Seth got one of Charms book and flipped through the page. Tickling Charm. He smiled, thinking '_Sweet, sweet revenge for this morning's event_.' So he aimed his wand at them and began to say the incantation. Then suddenly, the chair that Mark was aiming for came crashing upon him. The chair was broken into bits while Mark was brushing off of the splinters.

"Ow." That's all he said and got back to his book, apparently looking for a spell that will fix the chair right.

"Man, how did you do that?" asked Jacob as he pointed his wand at the pile of broken chair and said "Evanesco." With that, the pile disappeared.

"Oh, crap." said Jake as he quickly flipped through the book looking for reverse spell.

"What-how-you better put that back, Jake." stuttered Mark as he looked up from his book.

"How the hell I'm supposed to know that my spell will work at that time?" said Jacob as he feverishly flipped through the page.

"Rictumsempra." said Seth. With jet of silver light, Jacob and Mark were thrown into the air, landing on their face at the end of the room. Then they began to laugh, while rolling around, clutching their stomach. And there was high shrilled scream and yelling coming from the hallway. Then there was yelling of lower tone than that and there was silence except the laughing going on between the two men.

"W-wh-what-d-did-you d-do-t-to us?" asked Jacob as he was laughing, squirming.

"B-better-p-put-us-r-right!" said Mark as he was pounding his fist on the ground.

"I don't know the reverse spell. But this does bring back sweet memories, doesn't it?" said Seth, smiling.

"Alright, alright! We're s-sorry for the m-morning's incident." said Jacob with all his might to not to laugh.

Then, again like in the morning, their room's door flew open. This time person standing was Rosalie.

"What in the world were you guys doing?" asked Rosalie as she put laughing two men to the normal state.

"Testing our new wands, what does it look like?" commented Jacob as he stood upright.

"By the way, mister genius here," said Mark as he pointed to Jacob, "has vanished the chair that was in here."

"You're the one who broke it." commented Jacob.

"Come downstairs, it's time for your first lesson." said Rosalie as she waved her wand. With that, there was a broken pile of chair that was same as before. Again, she waved her wand, and it was fixed. As the three men staring at that chair, Rosalie ushered them to where Carlisle and Bella were waiting with bunch of books stacked on a table.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" asked Edward as Bella snuggled into Edward's chest.

"It was very good. Did you know that the Jake's friends are equally good as me with this?" said Bella

"I didn't know that they were _that _good." said Alice as she sat down on a rug. She was reading a book that had unidentifiable words to Bella.

"C'mon, Alice. Give them some credit, and sooner or later, Jake's gonna become part of Cullen family." said Bella defensively.

"Yeah, can't wait." said Alice sarcastically.

After that, they didn't say anything. Alice was absorbed into her book, and Edward and Bella just stared into the fire. On the background, a muffled sound of crashing and laughing were continuing on, and it could be heard by the other people. Also, for every few minutes, there were sounds of people crashing into the wall along with child's laughter.

"Ugh, mongrels." muttered Alice as she closed her book.

"Guess Renesmee is well entertained by them." said Edward as he looked up the ceiling.

"By the way, I bought this for her birthday. I hope she likes it." said Bella as she took out a small package from her pocket. Inside there was a miniature figure of witch who was waving her wand continuously.

"Future her." said Edward as he kissed Bella on the forehead. "She'll like it."

For the next few weeks, it went quite smoothly. And when Bella gave her gift on Reneesmee's birthday, she rejoiced, naming her figure "Nessie"-Bella groaned at that- and she was never separated from her figure; for she carried around her all the time. But few weeks that went smoothly did not counted magic accidents going on inside Jake's trio's room. Whenever somebody who wasn't used to their magic mishaps went up there, they came back down with shocked face; at least one of shape shifters had nine tentacles or had an extra limb coming out from their back or stomach.

"Honestly, they're like Fred and George!" screamed Mrs. Weasley one day as she glared at her twins, which they were smiling innocently at her.

"Well, at least they're getting used to their magic. They are progressing real fast." said Carlisle as he came down after he fixed the problems.

Harry, who met Cullen family and Jake's trio when he came to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, panicked when he was informed that they were vampires and shape shifters. He avoided Cullen family for few days, until the day of his hearing. That day, Alice came up to him while he was eating his breakfast that it will become really good day and said to Mr. Weasley to go to the Atrium instead of assigned place for Harry's hearing. After that, he began to trust them and was fascinated by their life style and special powers, especially their vampire hearing, speed, and Edward's mind reading.

For the new wizards and witch, they did learned five-year worth of education or in Mark's case, seven-year worth of education and wizarding medicines in five weeks because of their fast progress. Carlisle deduced that shape shifters are equally talented at magic as vampires.

Soon, September the first came around the corner. Day before the September the first, Cullens who were going to Hogwarts devised a plan to satisfy their thirst in Hospital Wing, to avoid any suspicions of students and rest of the staff. Dumbledore agreed a special pass to go to Hospital Wing during class because of their "medical problem".

"So, how do we get sorted?" asked Jacob as he leaned against the wall of sitting room. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seth were there. Mark was with Carlisle to go over difference of symptoms of dragon pox and symptoms of bat pox.

"You put on Sorting Hat and it will tell you which house to go." said Hermione.

"That's it? Man, I thought there was gonna be, you know, a special test to get sorted." said Jake.

"That's what I thought too at the first time." said Ron bitterly, remembering the time when his twin brothers told him that he has to battle a troll.

"Can you tell us who are the head of each houses?" asked Seth.

"As you know, Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor House, Professor Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Flitwick is the head of Ravenclaw House, and Professor Snape is the head of Slytherin House." said Harry.

"And do they teach something?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration-of course, you already know-, Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, Professor Flitwick teaches Charms, and Professor Snape teaches Potions." said Hermione.

"Are there any others?" asked Seth.

"Well, there is Professor Trelawney who teaches Divination-mind you, it is very useless subject-, Professor Binns, who is the ghost, teaches History of magic-very boring subject-, Professor Sinistra who teaches Astronomy, Professor Vector who teaches Arithmancy, Professor Babbling who teaches Ancient Runes, Hagrid, who is keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Burbage teaches Muggle Studies, and Madame Hooch teaches Flying Lessons." explained Ron as he was counting off the teacher's name.

"Hold on, who's Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" asked Seth.

"We don't know. The job's jinxed. No one lasted more than a year. The last one was one of Death Eaters who disguised as Moody." said Harry.

"What's Death Eaters?" asked Jacob.

"Followers of the Dark Lord." answered Hermione.

"Anyway, let's hope that DADA teacher is not Snape this year." said Ron as he shuddered. "I hate that bloody git."

"Ron, be nice. He's part of the Order." scolded Hermione.

"Yeah, and he'll turn us over to You-Know-Who!" exclaimed Ron as he threw his hand up in the air in frustration.

"What's up with this Snape dude?" asked Jacob.

"I don't know what "dude" means, but I'll explain. Even though that Snape is part of the Order, he's also the Death Eater." said Harry.

"This Dark Lord thing is whacked out." whispered Jacob to Seth.

"Tell me about it." Seth whispered back.

They looked at each other and snickered to themselves. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at them with worried expression, all thinking how these two are going to help with current problem. Now the Cullens, they already experienced this, but these two and another one with doctor Cullen, now_ they _were problems.

**A/N: Just to let you know, I am not implying that Jacob's trio is going to be in shadows and the Cullens are going to get all of spotlight. They are going to get an equal chance to be in it along with Harry's trio. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry to people who had either alerted or added this story on a favorite, but it seems that I cannot go on to this story. I am deeply sorry that I failed you and your expectations. There is some possibility that I will continue this story later, but for now, I must put this story on hold for a moment. Again, I am sorry also thank you for showing interest to this story.**


End file.
